Time Travel and Parent Hood
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: Amy may not have been able to give children after River, but that didn't stop the Ponds from adopting. However without then in the picture, they left their two year old adopted daughter in the hands of the Doctor. How well can a time lord handle the adventures of parenthood?
1. Ponds Daughter

**Summary: Amy may not have been able to give children after River, but that didn't stop the Ponds from adopting. However without then in the picture, they left their two year old adopted daughter in the hands of the Doctor. How well can a time lord handle the adventures of parenthood?**

 **Hello everyone. So I've watched a lot of Doctor who for a couple of years now, but I've never really been reading much of its fanfiction. I really don't know if this is done already, but if it's then please no flames and just kindly tell me, and I would be more than happy to delete this. Will … I would be kind of sad to see it gone, but you win some you lose some. Anyway enough of me talking and let's see what this story is all about.**

 **Disclaimed: I don't own Doctor Who, I only own my OC.**

* * *

He was running, running towards the basket that he had left behind, running towards the basket that had left the last page of the book. He doesn't like endings, but what River told him he need to see the last words Amy had for him, slowly picking it up and sitting down, he began to read.

"Hello, Old friend. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while. And you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me.

There's a little girl waiting in the garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget.

Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates, she'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived, and save a whale in outer space. Tell her, this is the story of Amelia Pond, and this is how it ends."

The Doctor allowed a small smile to show at the words he was reading, before going off about to do Amelia last wish, he stop and turn the page just in case if there was anything else. There was.

"And, before you take off my old friend there is also one more wish I would like you to do for us. After I had River they, did something to me and I could no longer give children, Rory had always wanted kids, it was why I thought to give him up before, so he could be happy. However you already know the end of that tale, but what you didn't know was we had adopted a child a couple of mounts ago.

We would have told you sooner, but we couldn't reach you. Before we went off to New York we allowed a baby sitter to look after her, but now that, we a gone she has no one to turn to. River knows of this and she too loves her sister as much as we do, but as one last wish, can you please take care of our child.

We tried to look for her real parents, but no such luck. It's up to you raggedy man, we will always love you and we will always love her, we don't want neither of you to be alone. Looks like this a good bye, Doctor, until we meet again."

He held onto the paper tighter than before, Amelia had left him just like all the others, but yet this time she had left him with a child. A part of him wanted to take her last wish and raise the child as his own, but he was afraid of losing the child, afraid to allow her to die of old age in his arms as he watched on.

He took of once again, going into the past and telling his Amelia the stories just like she had wish for, but he time travel again into modern day. He walks into the Ponds house and he could see the baby sitter asleep onto the couch, he had just, came in at least an hour since they had walk out of the house. Being careful not to be seen, walking up the stairs, he opens up a bed room door, not knowing if it was the child rooms or not, but luckily it was.

The walls were pink and the wallpaper had stars and rockets, closing the door behind him softy, he sees the child.

"Hello there," he whispered to her as he gently pats the top of her head.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I tried, but I couldn't save them, they die on me, however they lived a happy a life in the end. "he picks her up into his arms, "There last wish was to look after you. I don't know if I can do that, I might be great with kids, but it's been a long time since I had to raise one."

The child eyes slowly opens, looking up at the strange man in front of her, her eyes were a light blue, and she smiled warmly at the strange.

"May I ask what your name is?" he asked the child.

"Kate? And a lady with red hair gave you that name. Her name was Amelia, she was your mother."

He didn't think it would be wise to tell her just, yet that she was adopted it might have been a lie. However the Ponds were the only family the young one had, a lie only to hide a painful truth, she might work it out later on, but there was no need just, yet.

"Don't worry; I know they may not be here. But I will be and I will do my best to look after you, after all you are Kate William Pond and I will always be there for you."

* * *

During the first year of having Kate, she would keep calling him "dad," and he would have to explain to her not to call him that, it would work, but only then she would call him "mummy," and that was no go zone.

The child did understand him, but she couldn't quite work out why the man didn't want her to call him such names, she had call him "Doctor," but the words was hard for her to say and only short it down to "Dee," or just "Doc."

She learnt how to walk and as years went on, writing and spelling was also taught to her, the Doctor would teach her about history and then moved on to much tougher events, such as time travel.

At the age of ten, she had short brown hair and wears a green shirt, with jeans along with black sneakers and a black hoodie. It was only in early timelines where she would have to wear a red old fashion dress, to blend in with the time she was in. He had warned her not to tell anyone about time travel unless it was, allowed she was more of a fan of modern days then old centuries.

It was sometimes hard to keep up with all different rules and different events, so River gave her green dairy to important details into it. She would place it in an old brown leather side bag where she could take anywhere, River was her big sister and she loved her. However one day she just stop, coming and Kate didn't understand why.

When asking the Doctor about any information about her sister the Doctor would give her sad eyes whenever she would ask. River was the only person; Kate could go to and talk about girl stuff that the Doctor didn't understand.

She was now 14 and was preparing herself to meet a couple of friends of the, Doctor, she had to wear her hair down along with a new dress the Doctor had brought her. It was light blue and went down to the, ground lucky for her she didn't need to change her shoes, because she didn't like victory, err shoes.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked as he pops his head into her room.

"Ready."

The two walked out side of the TARDIS with the Doctor closing the doors behind him, she held her hands onto her arms as a cold wind blew. Even though her dress was a long sleeve one, she could still feel the wind on her and the snow underneath her feet.

"Who is she?" Kate asked as the two walk along.

"She's an old friend. She's met you before, but that was a long time ago, you wouldn't be able to remember."

Walking pass an apple sale the Doctor payed for two, as Kate slowly walks up ahead.

"Kate, catch," he said tossing her an apple.

She caught it with ease and took a bite as her care giver ran up towards her and also took a bit of his.

"What's she like?"

"She's a Silurian."

"Wait is she like an alien? That's so cool." She covers her mouth, she wasn't meant to use that word here, but he gave her a warm smile and she relaxed.

"Sorry," she said, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's, okay, you're still new to this. I guess it was kind of my fault for keeping you inside the TARDIS for a long time."

"It's my fault to, but I get to meet an alien. Does she have any friends?"

"Yes, but one's human and one a Sontaran."

Sontaran, she wonder, she's heard of then before in fact she's heard a lot about different types of aliens, but has never really met one in person. The doctor wouldn't allow it he had always kept her close to home as if he was scared of losing her.

"Aren't those the potato heads, can I call him Jeff?" He raised an eye brow slightly assumed at her comment.

"Sorry kid, but he's already has a name."

"No fair," she said dropping the apple core onto the ground.

They stop when the two stood in front of a mansion, her eyes look up in surprised at the sight before her. The Doctor knocks on the door, while Kate hid, behind him; he knew it was his fault for her being shy, since she never really got out much. River would always take her out shopping every now and again, no matter the time prided, but he didn't want to run into any old time villains.

Such as Daleks and Cybermen, she was so small before and he didn't want to take the chances, but now that she is older enough he knew he could trust her to run.

"Why hello, sir," Strax said as he opens up the door. "It's good to see you again, and who's the boy?" he asked as he notices a young girl hiding behind the Doctor.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a girl," she said poking out her tone.

"Strax, this is Kate," the time lord said.

"Last time I saw him, he was small and weak, not fit enough for the victory of war."

"Hey," she adds. "I'm still a girl."

"What has happen to him, sir?"

"It's, call growing, potato head, and I'm a girl" she quickly hides back behind the Doctor.

"Potato head? I have you know I'm one of the greeter's fighters out here, boy."

"That's enough you two and Kate, lovey nickname you've given him. Wishing I would have thought of it."

"Ah, Doctor, I thought I could hear voices. It's wonderful to see you again old friend," Vastra said. As, she walks in Jenny along beside, her.

"Is that dear, Kate?" Jenny asked.

"My, the child has grown," Vastra adds. "How old are you now, my dear?"

Kate didn't answer straight away, she look over at the Doctor for guidance he smiles at her.

"Um, 14 miss and I'm turning 15 when November, comes around."

"How nice, but as much as I would love to talk to you child. Your father wouldn't be here unless he needs something."

The Doctor's eyes widen at the word, he had try to tell himself that he wasn't her father, not only did he wanted to replace Rory. However another reason was, because if he had lost her it would be too much to lose another child.

"Vastra I'm not her father only a caregiver," he said.

Kate eyes look down sadly at the floor, she knows this, but every time he would mention it to her it would still hurt. He had told her stories about her real father, she understood that he didn't want to take his place, but this would only put doubt in her mind.

"Hey Doc, can I go outside. If you're going to stay and talk I want to have a look around. Please?"

"She does make a good point sir," Jenny said. "An adult conversation would be no fun for a child her age."

"Very well, but only on one condition, understand?"

"Kay."

"You will be home before sunset and you will go with Jenny."

"Um, old man, that's two conditions."

"And I don't see why Jenny has to go with the boy," Strax said. "If anyone should go with him it should be me."

"I'm a girl," Kate adds.

"Yes, but you have a habit of getting lost," The Doctor adds.

"That's not true," the doctor raise an eye brow. "Very well, sir, whatever you wish."

"Also, I think it would be a great time for me and Kate to get along. Don't you think dear Kate?"

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Make sure to ne home before sunset," The doctor yells as the two walks out of the house.

"Are you sure you're not her father," Vastra adds as she smiles assumed.

He didn't hear her as he watch the two walk of, he wasn't use of being away from her. So, he watched with a carful glance until they were no longer in sight.

* * *

Vastra sat down as she poured herself a glass of wine, while the Doctor paced the room.

"Have more trust in her, Doctor you should know she will be just fine. And with Jenny by her side I can reassure you that no harm will be done to her."

The doctor grabs the lizard lady by her shoulders stopping her from drinking the wine.

"It's her first time out," he said, before standing back up and pacing the room.

"And one needs to learn. Doctor either, allow her to do this now, before she, becomes rebel. Now sit down before I make you myself."

He sighs before sitting down and crossing his legs, he knew that she was right there's really, was no point in worrying. After all Kate will be fine and she would, come back home with stories to tell and she would just talk and talk all day long up until dinner ready. Yep, she would be just fine, nothing bad would happen to her, noting at all.

"Doctor!" he blinks.

"Nice of you to join the living again my friend, however I am curious to why you would, come here of all places."

"It's her birthday, coming up," he said, coming straight to the point.

"Yes, and what about it?"

"Ever since … well River, you know."

"I am aware Doctor, which your friend goes backwards while you go forwards."

"And, Kate doesn't know this, she thinks that River had just stop showing up."

"Isn't River her older sister?"

"Adopted older sister," the Doctor adds.

"Yes, but does she know this."

"No," he said.

"Why not?"

"She's, scared of time travel."

This had caught Vastra attentions, she wonder how someone could be afraid of time travel, especially if you were raised by the doctor. However she also knew that the man had shelter , Kate from the outside world, the young girl had no idea what life was like outside of a text book.

"How can one be scared of time travel?"

At this the Doctor leap out of his sit and began to pace the room again.

"I don't know she just is, whenever I take her someone where, that isn't modern day. She freaks out on me, you know what she did before we, came here?"

"No," she said.

"She locks herself inside the library, hides behind a bookshelf and when I found her she had a panic attack on me. Not only that, but when we get here she's fine, she wants to look around and see the world. It's, only, dragging her out of the TARDIS is the hard bit." He bends down in front of her," Am I an awful caregiver?"

She laughs, before shaking her head.

"Of course not Doctor, and beside you are not new to this job."

"I know, but my children were time lords, she's a human girl who doesn't like the concept or time travel."

That's when Vastra remember the real topic.

"You said, something about her birthday, coming up. What was that all about?"

"Hm, sorry, what did you say?"

"Birthday, Doctor?"

"Oh, yes, would you like to come?"

Vastra was unimpressed, out of all the ways he could have ended this conversation, she was very unimpressed indeed.

* * *

 **What do you think, should I post chapter two up sometime this week or not? Poor Doctor, he tries his best and Vastra is not impressed, a** **lso sorry if the doctor seems a bit OOC I'm not use in writing Doctor Who fan fiction.**

 **Reviews would be wonderful and trips would be great. See ya, for now.**


	2. Ghost of a Friend

**Thanks to the person who review last chapter, also sorry if my history may be a bit off. I am trying to look up events and all that make sure it's at least a bit right. Reviews and tips would be great.**

 **Disclaimed: Ha! Nope, but I do own my OC. That's got to count for something, right?**

* * *

Kate watches from the side lines standing behind Jenny at all times as she would be talking to shop keepers. Jenny would often give Kate the opportunity to talk, but she would only stand behind her and peeks, her head out every now and again when she would hear her name.

She was a shy person and didn't really like meeting new people. Maybe it was a side effect of her just living inside the TARDIS most of her life?

She didn't really want much either, but the Doctor would always spoiler her with clothes and toys when she was younger and when River use to, come around she would take her shopping. She didn't like shopping and still doesn't, but the best part about being with River was going out into the shotting rage.

However the Doctor didn't approve of River helping Kate how to use a gun, but he would often lose the conversation. She missed her sister it was hard enough that River would only, come around every now and again, but now she stop.

 _Was it her fault_? Kate would ask herself.

Kate blinks as a leather ball, came near her feet. Looking up at Jenny, before looking back down at the ball she stood a step away, but stop.

"Excuse me, but can you pass me my ball, "a young ball asked.

Kate gives the leather ball a small kick, the boy leans down and picks it up.

"Thanks for that, by the way my name Digby Latimer. What about you?"

"Um, Kate Pond," she said.

Jenny was about to leave, but stop to smile as she notice Kate talking to the young boy.

"You're a Katelyn, than."

"Yes, but only my caregiver calls me that when he worried. Just call me Kate, please it be easier."

She starts to feel nervous she wasn't use to talking to new people.

"Very well, it's a lovey name."

"Digby?" someone called.

"Coming Miss Clara," he said," I've got to go."

"Kay, I guess this is good bye."

"Yeah, see you miss."

The two waved and the boy runs up to his sister and his governess, Kate turns around to face Jenny who smiles.

"Come on love. Let's go before the Doctor runs around Loudon looking for you."

"But it's not even sun set let, Mrs Jenny."

"That may be true, but you know how it is."

It was a long way back home, Kate had started to open up to Jenny and she would tell her stories about what the Doctor would tell her. Jenny quickly takes Kate into a hug and shields her as a horse cart trail was, coming right at them.

"Whoa there."

Jenny slowly stands in front of Kate with a protective a guard and a question expression.

"Strax?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, what are you doing here boy?"

"Is potato, always like that?"

"I'm not a potato, boy," he said.

"And I'm not a boy."

"Strax, what's the real reason."

"Why hello," the Doctor said, as he leans out of the cart.

"I don't know him and you don't know potato, deal?"

"Deal."

The Doctor just smiles at the two, before Kate ran up and jumped in as soon as he went back inside. Jenny shakes her head in assumed before walking in, on the way Jenny smile at the two, they were plaining there next locations.

They arrive home, Kate ran ahead into the mansion with Strax behind her Vastra greater then home, while the Doctor and Jenny stood back behind to watch.

"You be proud of her, today," Jenny said.

"Jenny I'm always proud of her."

"Yes, I know that's what father's, do," the Doctor was about to protest, but was stop by a glare. "And don't you say that I'm not her father, because you are. You're the closer thing she will have to a father."

"I know," he adds.

"Do you? Sir, I know that she might only be in a part of your life, but you're her whole life."

"So you're a detective," Kate said, the Doctor and Jenny, looks up from their conversation.

"Indeed."

"Cool, so you're like Sherlock Homes," she adds. Vastra glances towards at the Doctor with a assumed expression, he only shrugs it off.

* * *

 **Morden Day Loudon**

Kate runs out of the TARDIS, the Doctor walking behind her she felt a lot better now. She didn't need to wear her dress and was in her black hoddie, green shirt and jeans with a brown leather bag hanging around her shoulders. She knocks on the door and waits patiently for the door to open, while the Doctor stands behind her hands in his pockets looking around.

"There's my granddaughter," Brain said, as he opens up the door, she hugs him and returns the favour.

He greets them inside, but Kate is already running up to her room while Brain and the Doctor stands behind to chat.

"How was it?" Brain asked.

"Good, good, she did great," he adds.

"Any problems?"

"Only the panic attack beforehand, but she did meet someone."

"She did?"

Brain was a little surprised at the news; Kate wasn't the type of person with an outgoing personality. She would often keep to herself she wasn't a fan of big crowds and she didn't like meeting new people unless she had to. Even then she would give you the puppy dog eyes in an attempt to leave.

"His name was Digby," the Doctor adds.

"Was he nice?"

"Don't know."

"How do you not know, you're with her most off the time."

"I was talking to an old friend about her birthday and she was being looked after by the friend maid. Well maid slash wife."

Kate peeks, her head over the rail she couldn't hear what the two of them were talking about. Running off into her room, not allowing there conversation to bother her, she drops to her knees and pulls out a stretch book from underneath.

Hoping onto her bed before she grabs a pencil, the book itself was the same colour as the TARDIS, she stops when she was about to open it up.

"Hello there," she blinks, not taking her eyes of the cover.

"Hey?"

She doesn't move, there was someone in her room and by the sound of the voice it was a female.

What was going on?

"Sorry, didn't mean to scared you, but my name's Clara, Clara Oswald and I'm kind of lost."

Kate shakes her head in denial.

A woman was in her room and by the looks of, she had been able to walk inside her room. By passing the Doctor, who would never allowed anyone to just walk by her room, but this woman did.

Kate could feel her heart pounding, this wasn't right, her penicil drops onto her bed and rolls of the ground. She placed a shakily hand over her forehead and clawed to the top of the bed hugging her knees.

She was having a panic attack, she was sure of it and the Doctor wasn't here to help her, but a strange woman was in her room. A woman she still didn't know or even know what she looks like, since she was too scared to face her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

 _No!_

She had wanted to say, but couldn't, because she wasn't able to talk. She wanted the Doctor she wanted her dad and she didn't care if she wasn't allowed to call him that, right now she didn't care.

"D-Dd-dad," she had barely said.

"It's going to be alright," the woman was now kneeing beside her. "Just tell me, who your father is and I can go get him."

 _No you can't you're not real_.

She wanted to say, but again words failed her.

"Katelyn," the Doctor said as he rushes over to her.

"I think she's having a panic attack," Clara said.

"It's going to be alright," he said. "Just focus on breathing, I'm right here, right here."

"What's going on?" Brain shouts, running into the room.

"Who are you?" Clara speaks, but again nobody answers.

"Can you even here me," she said. "Were looking for her father, is it you," she points to Brain, but he too can't hear her.

"N-not real," Kate adds, causing both men to glare at one another.

"Who's she talking about?" Brain asked.

"Don't know and it's not important right now, Katelyn look at me I'm here, I'm here."

"I have you know I think it's very much important," Clara said.

"C-can't hear."

"Kate, what do you mean you can't hear, can you hear us. Kate, Kate."

Luckily Kate's panic attack had finally died down, she was now crying into the Doctor chest as he hugs her tight. He kissed her forehead every now and again and hum a soft tune, Brain watched with a phone in his hand just in case. While Clara walks around listing all the possible outcomes, but nobody was paying attention.

"So," Clara speaks. "Where am I? Am I dead?" she points at a crying Kate. "Does this mean I'm a ghost? If I am, does this also mean I'm haunting you? Why would I be haunting a 13 year old kid."

"14," Kate said, causing both men to glare at her with worry.

The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

"Right, 14, but why would I haunt a kid. Even if I was, how did I die? Don't tell me," Kate's eyes slightly moved up. "I die in a fire, because I left the stove on? It's the only logical answer, but if that was the case then how, come I don't remember anything."

Kat hugged onto the Doctor tighter not wanting to let go, there was a strange woman and she was the only one who could see her. She really wished that Clara wasn't a ghost, because she didn't want her life to be like the boy from the movie 'six sense.' Couldn't she just make Clara go away?

* * *

November the seven had, came along and it was her birthday. She had looked forward to it for a change, because Vastra, Jenny and Strax were, coming along. The Doctor had went along to get then bring them into modern day, she wanted to help Brain up with the table, but he wouldn't allow her, because of the day.

So instead she stays and watched Sherlock Home repeats.

"You're a fan of Sherlock Holmes?" Kate tried her best to ignore Clara.

Nobody else seem to see her bring Kate to the theory that she could be a ghost, but maybe she was, a, imaginary friend, but that thought was soon ditch as will.

"You're green," Kate turns her head to the door at the sound of Brian voice.

"Yes, now please step aside."

"Vastra and Jenny you, came," Kate shouts, running up to hug Jenny.

"Of course, we did love."

"Where's Doc?"

"I believe the man he to do something, but he didn't tell me what," the lizard lady said.

"Hey, grandpa, aren't you a bit freaked out? You've never met a green lady before."

"I know I haven't," Clara said.

Just at her words Vastra hissed even though she could see Clara she could sense a present.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt any feelings."

"You did not, my child, I just feel something strange around here."

"Wait, can you see me?" Clara asked, however no respond.

"Hello, hello," the Doctor said as he, came in.

"Awesome!"

He had brought in a giant teddy bear wearing a fez and he was wearing his own.

"What an earth is he wearing?" Clara asked.

"Doctor, you really need some help with a sense of fashion," Jenny adds.

The Doctor picks up the Fez from the teddy bear head and places it on Kate who gladly takes it.

"That's not right, what about my gift?" Brain mocks.

"And for the girl whose turning 15, you get a new friend." She gladly takes the teddy bear even though she nearly lost balance.

"Sir," all eyes turned to Strax. "Since we are giving thins away to the, boy."

"I'm a girl, potato," she buts in.

"Any who, I thought I should give her a weapon."

The Doctor glares him down at the statement.

"No, guns."

"But sir."

"No!"

"Dose this happen a lot?" Clara asked.

Kate eyes crossed, glaring at her when nobody was noticing.

The rest of the day went along will, Brain had gave her new art objects, Vastra gave her a katana blade and when the Doctor had try to protest he was soon defeat as she would say in defence. Jenny had promise to teach her and had brought a new dress for her to wear, all through the day Kate had made sure to pay no attention to Clara. No matter whatever she said, because Kate knew Clara would be around for a while.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I've got something to say and that's about the panic attacks. Sorry, if they might not seem real enough to you, but I'm just getting my information from goggle. I have no idea why I made a Kate, have such a shy personality, because I've got an outgoing one.**

 **But yeah, here we are chapter two. Tell me what you think by writing a review, I would love to hear what, you awesome people think about this Fic and tips are great like always.**

 **Also I can't give you an idea of updates, because I'm still unsure of writing this.**

 **You should, so review.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
